


What a Wonderful World

by MelyssaRave



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyssaRave/pseuds/MelyssaRave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Doctor Who AU where Nine takes Martha to listen to jazz during the Harlem Renaissance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Wonderful World

Martha Jones had just finished helping The Doctor out of another one of his messes. The Doctor had taken her to the year 200,000 to see the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire, but of course something had to go wrong. It always seemed to happen that way. Martha helped him defeat the Jagafress and set the human race back on the right track. Once they got back in the TARDIS The Doctor told her to put on the dress that was in her room so he could take her somewhere fun.

“Doctor, wherever you’re taking me better be relaxing!” The Doctor poked his head around the corner.

“Saving the world is relaxing!” Martha just smiled and shook her head. She walked into her room and saw the dress. It looked like it was from the 1920’s. It was peach colored, and would come down to her knees. It was sleeveless and had white accents on it. There was a matching hat and a pair of shoes. Martha quickly got dressed and went back to the console room. She noticed The Doctor changed out of his normal leather jacket and jumper into a clean cut suit.

“You clean up nice,” Martha said. “Now where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” he says as he starts fiddling with the controls. “No aliens besides yours truly, and nothing to fix or save. You want relaxing Martha? I’ll show you relaxing. You’re gonna love it.” Martha smiled as the TARDIS materialized. The Doctor took her hand and led her out the door. Martha knew right away she was in Manhattan, but she didn’t know the year. They stood in front of a building whose marquee read Savoy Ballroom. Martha was a fan of jazz music and recognized the building. She turned to The Doctor.

“We’re in Harlem?”

“Yes. During its renaissance. I know you love jazz music, and there’s no better place to hear it than the Savoy during the Harlem Renaissance.”

“Doctor, this is perfect. I understand the dress now.” They walked to the entrance of the ballroom and The Doctor paid the $1.20 for their entrance.

“Excuse me, could you please tell me who is playing tonight?” Martha asked the woman working the box office.

“Louie Armstrong and his wife Lil are on right now. Later on we have a treat. Ella Fitzgerald is scheduled to be here.” Martha thanked the woman and followed The Doctor into the ballroom. Martha marveled at the glass cut chandelier that hung above the marble staircase. They walked up the staircase into the actual ballroom. It was filling up quickly. Martha recognized some of the dances they were doing, including the Charleston and the Lindy. She turned to The Doctor.

“You told me during the blitz that you could dance. Show me.” The Doctor smiled and led Martha out to the wooden dance floor.

A few hours, and many dances, later they decided to leave the club and head for a gin joint that was disguised as a place for poets to go and share their latest works. The Doctor said he wanted Martha to experience more of the Renaissance before they had to leave. They found a place only a short walk from the Savoy, and once inside Martha was left speechless. Both Claude McKay and Langston Hughes were on the stage, taking turns reading poems. Martha turned to The Doctor.

“Did you know they would be here?” The Doctor smiled at her.

“I was hoping I got the day correctly.”

“And you remembered I love them, and that I love jazz. You are fantastic.”

“As are you. C’mon, you’re gonna want to hear this.” They paid the cover that conveniently came with a free drink, and took a seat. Langston Hughes walked up to the microphone and started to recite a poem.

“I, too, sing America. I am the darker brother. They send me to eat in the kitchen…” Martha rested her head on The Doctor’s shoulder and smiled. This was relaxing and fantastic – just like her Doctor.


End file.
